ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Toshio Suzuki spricht über kommende Projekte und seine Kollegen
thumb|300px|left Studio Ghibli ist weltweit bekannt für ihre Filme und ihren Regisseuren Hayao Miyazaki und Isao Takahata. Auch Joe Hisaishi kommt ins Rampenlicht, wenn es um Musik geht. Doch Toshio Suzuki ist ein wichtiger Mann im Studio. Denn er spornt die Regisseure an ihre Visionen in Filmen zu realiseren. Daher gilt er unter seinen Kollegen als Mitgründer des Studios, obwohl er Jahre nach der Gründung zum Team stößt. Er ermöglichte, dass „Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde“ als Film adaptiert wurde und damit der Grundstein des Studios gelegt wird. Seither ist er Produzent des Studios und er knüpft allerlei Kontakte. Auf einer Tokyoter Presse stellt er sein Buch Ghibli no Nakamatachi (dt. Meine Ghibli-Kollegen) vor. Auch sein Schulkollege Tomohiko Ishii war auf der Presse, um sein Buch Jibun Wo Suteru Shigoto Jutsu vorzustellen. Er war Co-Produzent an vielen Ghiblifilmen wie „Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland“ oder „Das wandelnde Schloss“. In seinem neuen Buch beschreibt er, was er als Toshios Lehrling gelernt hat. Im weietren Verlauf der Presse enthüllt Toshio einige interessante Fakten über das Studio und über dessen Zukunft. Die Suche nach dem geeigneten Platz Das Studio lag früher im Tokyoter Stadtteil Kichijoji, dessen Miete sehr teuer waren. Also entschieden sich Hayao und Toshio das Studio zwischen ihren Wohnorte umzuziehen. Hayao wohnt in Tokorozawa, Präfektur Saitama, und Toshio wohnt in Ebisu, Tokyo. Hayao mochte die Landschaft von Koganei, das mit viel Grünem bedeckt ist. Toshio enthüllt dieses Detail: Sie schauten sich die Gegend an. Plötzlich blieb Hayao stehen. Sie stehen vor dem Haus von Hayaos erste Liebe. Er wurde von ihr abgewiesen. An dem Tag ging Hayao einsam und alleine zu Musashi-Sakai-Station. Als Hayao seine Geschihcte beendete gehen sie zu der Station hin. Der Ort Kogenai taucht in einigen Filmen auf wie z.B. Koganei Maru aus dem Film „Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer“. Kommender Film In einer TV-Sendung enthüllte Hayao, dass er einen Kinofilm produzieren will. Die Geschihcte um eine Raupe wollte Hayao 1997 realiseren. Jedoch überredete Toshio ihm stattdessen „Prinzessin Mononoke“ zu adaptieren. Schließlich hat das Studio genug Geld für diesen Film. Auf der Presse sagt Toshio nicht zu, dass der geplante Film „Kemushi no Boro“ 2019 in die Kinos kommen wird. Jedoch können Besucher des Studio Ghibli Museums den Film als Short in Juli 2017 ansehen. Erfolg von Your Name thumb|300px Der Film „Your Name“ von Makoto Shinkai ist ein Überraschungshit in Japan. Der Film nahm mehr ein als „Prinzessin Mononoke“ und „Das wandelnde Schloss“. Man fragte Toshio wie er den Erfolg des Films empfunden hat. Er rzählt, dass er den Film vor dem Release schauen durfte. Im Film konnte er viele Gemeinsamkeiten zu Hayaos Filmen finden. Er fand, dass die Handlung, Musik, Charaktere und Dialoge zueinander passen und sich ergänzen, was selten zu finden ist. Interessant fand er, dass man den Film auch mit Verlust im realen Leben verknüpfen kann wie z.B. das Erdbeben 2011 in Touhoku. Damit zeigt er, dass die Produzenten um den Film nicht besorgt sein mussten. Zukunft des Studios Zum Abschluss fragte man Toshio, ob er den Film mit der Raupe verwirklichen wird. Darauf antwortet Toshio mit einem Lachen, dass er es bis zum Ende durchhalten könnte; mit dem Hinweis auf Hayaos Zitat aus der Sendung, dass Hayao bis zu seinem Tod zeichnen wird. Es gibt keine konkrete Pläne den Film in die Kinos zu bringen. Wir können sehen, dass das Studio aus Männern bestehen, die bis ins hohe Alter Filme produzieren und so wunderschöne Werke auf die Leinwand gebracht haben. Quelle: Studio Ghibli producer dishes the dirt on Hayao Miyazaki, Your Name, and their next big project (eng.), RN24, abgerufen 09.12.2016 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag